Progression
by wendydarling29
Summary: She's Ms. Invisible. He's Mr. Popular. Is there a possibility for these two to become friends? or more... first fanfiction.. please be good to me :
1. Ms Invisible

Chapter 1: Miss Invisible

Dried, orange leaves from roadside trees started to fall as I made my way along the still silent street. The hot rays of summer had already passed as the gloomy essence of fall makes its way. Classes still start for an hour but it's always been my tradition to go to school before anybody does.

I remember just months ago, saying goodbye to my best friend, or rather, only friend. She was the only person who was brave enough to talk to "miss non-existent". Since I've stepped on this planet, nobody seems to notice me or maybe they did, they just didn't bother to. Even my parents, they never discerned that they bore a child and was now alone, walking down the street thinking if my life in this new town would be changed, will be better. I was three when they decided to just leave each other. Neither of them had really wanted to keep me and so my grandmother stepped in and decided to take care of me instead. But I don't really blame them for that. I still have my grandmother who has never given up on me though I have failed too many times to remember everything. And there's Tomoka, the only person who seems to know of my existence, exception for my grandma of course. But I won't be seeing her for a long time. She was my only companion, the only person who can understand me despite the big difference in our personalities.

I can see the big, red gate of my new school. My grandma and I just moved here. She was hired to be a coach for the tennis team in Seishun Gakuen, same school which I will be attending. I'm in second year of middle school right now. And I hope that in this new environment I can have a new attitude towards people. I hope they would accept me or even just a glance would be enough.

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!

The school bell just rung. Time to find my classroom. Here I go now.

Class 2-A. I read the sign. This must be it. As I opened the door, I was expecting a warm welcome from the teacher but I thought wrong, I still had to tap him in the shoulders for him to recognize my arrival. He examined me for a while and he seemed to remember that he was to have a new student in class. "Oh, you must be my new student, Miss Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Am I right?" at least he got my name right. "Yes sir…?" "Just call me Mr. Tanaka" I nodded. "Yes, sir Tanaka" I stood there for a while, waiting for Mr. Tanaka to instruct me something or even introduce me to class. It seemed like he doesn't know what to do next so I decided to break the awkward silence. "Umm, sir, aren't you going to introduce me to class?" a dawn of realization hit him. "Ah yeah. So that was I was supposed to do. Right." He's weird. He turned to the class and called everyone's attention. Even the students didn't seem to notice a new girl just arrived.

"This, class, is Miss Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She will be joining us starting this year. She's the granddaughter of the new coach of the tennis team so be good to her. And give her a warm welcome."

I looked at my new classmates, hoping to find friendliness in their faces but no, their blank, indifferent, uninterested. I even heard some whispering to each other "too plain. Boooring.." and laughed.

Sigh.

Same old, same old. I guess my life could never get better. Mr. Tanaka instructed me to sit in a chair at the back just beside the window and my first class in Seigaku started.

Mr. Tanaka was halfway through his class when the door suddenly burst open. A boy around my age, jet black hair, golden eyes. And as streaks of sunlight hit his silky black strands, I noticed green highlights adorn it. He's gorgeous, period. And I don't think I was the only one who noticed. The girls from the class started giggling as red spots decorated their cheeks the moment he stepped into the room. A classroom heartthrob, I guess. He sat to the chair next to mine. I didn't notice it was unoccupied until he sat there.

"Echizen-san. You're late."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Mr. Echizen. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my class. I know you are a tennis regular and if you want to stay in the team you need to watch your behavior. An hour detention, after class."

"I have tennis practice."

"I don't care."

"…"

Wow. That was some kind of teacher-student bonding. He has the looks, but obviously, he doesn't have the attitude. Classes continued and the bell rung signaling it's time for lunch.

I stood up as I picked up my bento. I made an extra for this day. They say that the best way to man's heart is through his stomach and I really do hope that this assumption is also true in making new friends.

I made my way to a group of girls.

"Hello!" I said as a greeting. But nobody even turned. "Hello! I'm Sakuno!" I made my voice louder this time. It helped; they are looking at me now. But doing so made me regret it. They were looking at me with despising eyes. "Uhm, didn't we acknowledge you the first time? That means we don't wanna talk to you. Understood? So scram!" Ouch. But that didn't really hurt that much. I've had worse greetings.

I made my way out of the classroom. Hoping I would find a way to the rooftop. The rooftop is my favorite place when I was at my old school and right now, I just had the most brilliant idea, I'm going to stay in rooftops for the rest of my life. Now, I just need to find it. I'm not really good at directions. I found the stairs. That must be the way to the rooftop. I made my way up and as I opened the door the cold autumn air greeted me with delight. Now I feel like I belong. I started on my lunch, the other bento I made for my supposed to be new friends left forgotten. I should just get over it and accept the fact that nobody wants me.

Halfway through eating my last spoonful, the bell rung signaling that lunch is over and afternoon classes is about to start.

I quickly made my way down the stairs when my wobbly legs hit this foreign object and as clumsy I have always been, I fell right off until the bottom of the stairs. And the worse thing is many students are also there. They have seen everything. I just wish the ground would eat me whole this instant, I wish I'd be gone to oblivion the moment I close my eyes. They were laughing at me, pointing those accusing fingers right at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the nearest bathroom, locked myself up in a cubicle and cried my heart out. That's it. My life is over. I just made the biggest embarrassment in my life.

-_ms. Invisible-_

Days passed by and the cycle continues. Still, no one approaches me, no one cares I exist; no one even looks at me.

I was in the rooftop again, just staring blankly into the sky, thinking I'd be happier out there than living this miserable life here on earth. I bet no one would care anyway.

As I was gushing over my internal thoughts, I heard the creaky door open. My head immediately turned to the direction of the door wondering who the newcomer might be. No one ever comes here besides me. This is my secret hideout.

But what shocked me more is the person who emerged from the huge door of the rooftop. Stood there is Ryoma Echizen. A scowl decorating his handsome face.

What the heck is he doing here?

_End of chapter_

First chapter finished!

Hope you liked it and I just hope I could finish this until the end

This chapter is inspired by my presently favorite song: Ms. Invisible by Marie Digby…here are the lyrics

_Ms. Invisible_  
>There's a girl<br>Who sits under the bleachers  
>Just another day eating alone<br>And though she smiles  
>There is something just hiding<br>And she can't find a way to relate  
>She just goes unnoticed<br>As the crowd passes by  
>And she'll pretend to be busy<br>When inside she just wants to cry  
>She'll say...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible<br>Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
>Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible<br>Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
>When you'll ask her her name<p>

The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
>She did everything to try and fit in<br>But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
>And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs<br>And the more that they joked  
>And the more that they screamed<br>She retreated to where she is now  
>And she'll sing...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible<br>Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
>Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible<br>Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day when you'll ask her...her name

And one day just the same as the last  
>Just the days been in counting the time<br>Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...


	2. Start of Something New

Chapter 2: Start of something new

I opened the door leading me to my haven, the rooftop. It's been days since I have last came here. The feeling's nostalgic. Several detentions from that dreaded teacher and heavy tennis practice got on my way of having my alone time here again. But just as I thought that I can escape from the ruckus of the exhausting practices, boring detentions, and crazy piranhas they call fangirls, I spotted another one of them, and what's worse, she found my secret spot! I'm dead! Bye tennis, bye ponta, and farewell Karupin.

I can see the shocked expression in her face. Hmm, a good actress huh? Pretending to be surprised to see me. Nuh-uh not gonna work. Mada mada dane.

"What are you doing here?" what the heck? That's supposed to be my line. She should be about to do something or say something harassing to me by now!

"That's supposed to be my question. What are you doing here?"

"I asked first, I get my answer first." Tsk.

"Okay then. This is my place, so you may go now. Scram!"

"No, you scram! Btw, I'm not a dog! I got here first so shoo!"

We were just starting our conversation or rather, argument when I realized who this girl is. Big brown eyes, two despicably long auburn braids. She's that new student from my class.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl from class?"

The moment I said those words, her face which decorated anger a few seconds ago is now slowly adorned with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Wait a minute. What the heck was that?

I ignored that thought and continued to observe her. By now, little bubbles of tears started forming at the edge of her eyes. Again, What the heck?

"Hey! Don't cry! I didn't do anything to you!"

It doesn't usually bother me to see girls crying. It's not that I'm heartless either. Maybe it's just that I got used to it. Fangirls send me letters telling me to meet her at this place then telling me how much they love me and that they wanna be with me. Then I tell them no, and then they just cry. It has always been that cycle. But why am I affected with this girl?

Sniff. "You know me? You noticed me at class?"

"Duh. Who woudn't notice that abnormally long hair of yours."

She smiled. Wow. But tears are still pouring.

"Will you stop crying? Why are you crying anyway."

She smiled, again. Oh my.

"I'm just so happy. I can't believe a living person finally noticed my existence!"

"Are you telling me that you're a ghost or something?"

She giggled. Ah, music to my ears. Snap out of it!

"No, no, no! I mean, nobody here have really looked at me moreover talked to me. Usually they just glimpse and never look back". She was saying this with loneliness.

"Why? Can we trade places?"

She laughed. OH MY!

"What are you talking about? As I can see from a distance, you're a very popular guy."

"So you are one of those fangirls! Are you a stalker?"

She scowled. Cute. Shut up!

"What? Hello, being invisible can be fun sometimes. You get to observe people around you and just stare at them the whole day without them noticing you."

"Oh."

"Why am I being talkative? I'm supposed to be a man of few words." I whispered to myself.

She giggled. Help me, I'm drowning.

"Why are you asking me that. This is the first we time talked." She seems to have heard me.

"Whatever."

And that's just it. We sat in silence. But the silence was not awkward. Truthfully, I'm comfortable with just sitting in silence with her.

RRRRRiiiiiinnnnngggg!

Damn that stupid school bell.

She stood up. I followed her lead.

She sighed.

"Time for class."

We made it out of the door when she stopped.

"Uhm, can I still hang out in the rooftop? I know you owned that place before I did but, Can I?"

I pondered on it for a moment

"I don't mind."

This time, the biggest smile decorated her angelic façade.

"Another thing. Can I call you a friend?"

Hmmm.

"Ryoma Echizen" I held my hand to her.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki. It's nice meeting you Echizen-san." She accepted mine.

"I think Ryoma sounds better."

"Ryoma-kun"

That sounds really good.

And that's just the start of something really new.

__end of chapter__

Chapter 2 out!

What do you think? 2nd chapter's song is from high school musical 1. Lyrics here.

Start of Something New

Living in my own didn't understand,

That anything can happen when you take a chance

I never believed in what I couldn't see

Chorus

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you, oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new


	3. Mean

**A/N: Just a little speech. First and foremost, I want to thank all those who read and reviewed my story. This is just the first and I was so thankful that, so far, you are liking the story. And I really do hope that you'd like the following chapters as well. (Just hope as well that I won't be too lazy to continue this story. ) And most of all, I am very happy and thankful to your beautiful and inspiring reviews. (None of it was really negative.. and it really gave mo more confidence.) but, I'm also warning you readers that in this fic..Ryoma and Sakuno may be a little OOC or very OOC..take your pick.. Ryoma is nicer? And Sakuno has a little bit of backbone. Thou I love this pairing so much, I hate how Sakuno is too easy to boss around and how Ryoma is too dense. Now, now, off with my ranting and on with the story.**

**Oh! And before I forget:: DISCLAIMER :: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. IF I DID, THEN THERE SHOULD BE A LOT OF RYOSAKU GOODNESS..HAHA**

Chapter 3: Mean

Sakuno was rushing to her class. Getting up late is so not her.

Just a few more steps and her classroom is there.

5,4,3,2,1

RRRRRiiiinnnnggg!

Aha! Just in time.

She immediately flopped down her waiting chair, panting.

Ryoma, sitting beside her raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her weirdly.

"What? I got up late okay. And what are you doing here. Your supposed to be always late."

His look got weirder.

"Hn"

The door opened and first class for the day started.

It was just yesterday when the most unusual event happened. Mr. super popular- snob- cocky- school heartthrob befriends Ms. Invisible.

After the little introduction, everything was just back to normal. Classes resumed, people ignored Sakuno and still adored Ryoma. But what's different is that a new feeling has bloomed inside the two of them. Sakuno, the feeling of acceptance. Finally, someone noticed her. Finally, someone accepted her offer of friendship. And as for Ryoma, feelings still he cannot decipher emerged. It was something he can't understand but still he was contented.

Riiiiiiiing!

Lunch time once again.

Sakuno immediately stood up, grabbed her oversized lunch box and ran off.

"You have such a big appetite for a cute girl."

Sakuno looked up from where she is currently sitting hands stopping halfway from eating her third spoon of lunch, a look of surprise plastered in her face.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, for a small, you know, your thin, how could you finish all that."

A thought of understanding came to her.

"Oh. Uhm, no this is for you. This will serve as a thank you gift. I hope you like it."

Ryoma nodded and accepted the bento. He sat a few inches from her.

"But what about yesterday? Whose bento was that for."

She giggled. "For my stupidity."

Ryoma looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"Well, there was this saying right that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well, I was hoping if it would work out in making friends too."

"Your crazy."

"I know."

"But then, you still made a friend right?"

She chuckled. "Right"

Riiiiiiiinnngg!

"_Why do school bells always ruin the moment?"_

"Okay class, today we have to pair up for a project I'm about to assign you. And I'm giving you the privilege to choose your partner."

With this statement, every girl's face lit up. And girly cheers flooded the room.

"Ryoma-sama, can you be my partner?"

"No, Ryoma-sama, choose me!"

"No, he's going to choose me!"

"Nu-uh. It's me he wants to partner up with."

"OK! Ok! That didn't turn out right. I'm going to assign you your partners. Now, go back to your seats!"

By now, cries of mourning fangirls covered the classroom. Ryoma let out a big sigh.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You're the only one who doesn't seem to want to kill Echizen. You'll be his partner."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma as if waiting for an approval.

"Im okay with that." Muttered Ryoma.

"Okay then."

Now, moans of frustration was emitted from every single female student.

Sakuno shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What are you doing?" muttered an annoyed Ryoma.

"Doing what?"

"Your moving so… weirdly." Said Ryoma having the lack of word for the movement Sakuno was now doing.

After their teacher has announced about their upcoming paired assignment, she let them have the remaining classtime to discuss with their partners the said activity. As soon as the teacher has left the room. Ryoma moved his table at front of Sakuno.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at Sakuno as to say his still waiting for an answer for his previous question.

"I feel very uneasy, I can feel the girls in the class boring holes at the back of my head. It's very scary."

"Too bad. Your going to die as soon as you step out of this room."

"Huh? Why?"

"'cause they're gong to kill you."

"Nah, that's not it. They don't even know I exist, why kill a non-existing creature."

"I don't think they don't notice you at all, with the intensity of their glares for you right now. I can tell, they're going for the kill. Not even a little hesitant."

"Stop that! Now, it's getting really creepy. You just made it worse! Now tell me why they're like that, or face my wrath."

Ryoma smirked, it's funny seeing her burst like that.

"Okay, okay. They wanna kill you 'cause – " He leaned closer and whispered "_you're being too close to me." _– insert cocky smirk here.

Sakuno felt blood rush to her face as soon as Ryoma leaned in and whispered those words to her.

"W-what? Then, g-get away from m-me."

"Ouch." Said Ryoma obviously faking hurt. "Okay then, if that's what you want, I won't be friends with you anymore. I'm gonna treat you like how everybody does."

"W-wait! No! I didn't mean it like that. I was just really terrified with the stares their giving me. Please don't leave me." Sakuno is getting teary eyed right now.

Ryoma felt guilty. "Che'. I was just joking."

"Mou! Why are you being like that?"

"Being what?"

"You're being very…very… _mean!."_

And Ryoma smirked for the umpteenth time that day. Teasing this girl is too much fun.

_end chapter 3_

Chapter 3 done .. song for the chapter is Mean by Taylor swift. I just love Taylor, don't you? Anyways, here's the lyrics.

Mean lyrics

Songwriter: Swift, Taylor

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?


	4. Introducing me Part 1

A/N: _italics _are Ryoma's thoughts

:: DISCLAIMER :: Hmmm…I Don't own POT. And sadly, that includes Ryoma

Chapter 4: Introducing Me (Part I)

"_Pok"_

"_Pok"_

"_Pok"_

Sakuno Ryuuzaki's nerve just snapped. She was peacefully leaning on a tree which she just happened to stumble upon finding a nice place to read. She was halfway through chapter 5 when she decided she can't take it anymore. That annoying sound just wouldn't stop. She came here to read, not to be bothered by some irritating noise.

She stood up, put her trusty bookmark, closed her book, and stomped her way to the source of the sound.

Blazing eyes in annoyance turned confused to understanding as she saw the sight now in front of her. Right behind the wired fence she was facing is her new friend hitting a neon ball in a seemingly old wall.

"So this is your world huh?"

Ryoma Echizen made one last hit and caught the ball without any effort as it made its way back to him.

"Ryuuzaki"

"Ryoma-kun"

For the past few weeks that they have been friends now, it was just that common greeting. No 'hi's' or 'hello's'. Just stating each other's name was enough to acknowledge each other's presence.

"You know, I was going to lecture whoever was making that annoying noise a while ago."

Smirk."Then do it now."

"Nah. I ran out of enthusiasm."

Ryoma smiled and turned to Sakuno.

"I-"

"Echizen!"

Ryoma was about to retort back when he was interrupted by a husky voice calling out to him.

"Momo-senpai"

"Oh, so this is where you're hiding huh?"

Momoshiro Takeshi looked around the vicinity of the place where his kouhai was supposed to be 'hiding' when he spotted something or moreover "someone".

"And would you look at that. You're not just hiding, your having a secret date with your girlfriend that you didn't even bother introducing to us. How could you? I thou-"

"Shut-up senpai Momo. Ryuuzaki is not my girlfriend."

"You brat!" Ryoma's eyebrow twitched and Momo-senpai turned to Sakuno.

"How could you deny this cute little damsel here! You should know better than that!"

"Uhm. Excuse me senpai. But, it's true. Ryoma-kun is not my boyfriend." Sakuno stated slowly and gave Momo a small smile.

Momo snatched Sakuno's hand and dramatically said. "Please tell me you're lying. And to think it is you would could finally turn his cold, cruel, cemented heart into a warm, heart of gold."

Sakuno laughed at her senpai's antics.

"Hey Eiji-senpai! Come here, Echizen want has someone to introduce to us!"

Momoshiro called out as he spotted his energetic, red-head senpai.

"Hoi! Hoi! There you are Momo and Echizen too! And oh! Who might this beautiful little lady be?"

Sakuno gave Eiji Kikumaru an angelic smile before Eiji pounced on her breaking Momo's grip with her hands and Eiji exclaiming how cute she is.

"Let go of her senpai. You're killing her."

"EH? Ochibi's being protective with his girlfriend. Don't worry ochibi! We won't take her away from you. In fact, me and your senpais from Seigaku Tennis Club will be supporting you and your progressing love life! Isn't that right Momo-chan?"

"That's right senpai. Why don't we just go over the tennis courts and introduce her to the rest of the team right now?"

"Good idea Momo-chan! Let's go-" Eiji stopped and turned to Sakuno giving her a questioning gaze. Sakuno immediately understood the senpai's gaze and introduced herself.

"And I'm Kikumaru Eiji and this is Momoshiro Takeshi, we're ochibi's teammates. Now Momo-chan let's bring Sakuno-chan to the tennis courts and let her meet and greet the rest of the team. You come too ochibi! This is supposed to be your job you know but seeing as you're too shy to do it, we'll gladly take the burden from you."

And off Eiji and Momo goes dragging a half amused- half confused Sakuno without even giving Ryoma any space to retort from their wrong assumptions. So, all he did was emit a big sigh and reluctantly followed his annoying senpais and poor Sakuno to the tennis courts. He knew it would be a bigger bother once they get into the court with Eiji and Momo spreading false rumors about him and Sakuno.

"Hoi! Hoi! Listen up everyone! We have someone to introduce to you!" Eiji announced merrily as he entered the courts.

"Who is it Eiji?" Oishi, Eiji's doubles partner was the first to ask.

"This everyone, - said Eiji while slowly pushing the anxious girl forward. She was never used to this kind of attention, it was intimidating to have eight pairs of eyes looking at you when all your life nobody even bothered to throw a glance at you. – is Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Ochibi's girlfriend!"

With that introduction, the Seigaku Tennis Team, stopped. A minute after the deafening silence, the court was then covered with incomprehensible mutterings courtesy of the whole team.

"Ii data"

"Fsshhhhuuuuu"

"BURNING! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'RE A LADIES MAN ECHIZEN! KEEP THE FIRE OF YOUR LOVE BURNING BABY!"

"You, should've told the team sooner about this Echizen so we could've helped you out. You know how much we, your senpais, are willing to help you."

"Saa. What a cute little lady you have there Echizen. I would have courted her if you wasn't able to make the move first." At this, Ryoma threw his sadistic senpai a cold, threatening glare that was only answered with Fuji Syuusuke's ever mysterious smiles.

"Don't let your guard."

I'm pretty sure you know who these statements came from. Ryoma massaged his aching head while watching his stupid senpai tachi harass the frail girl. He knows there is nothing he can do right now. He's senpais are on a roll.

Sakuno threw Ryoma a pleading look. And Ryoma undertood briskly that Sakuno was asking him to help her before she faints with their senpais continues interrogations.

Ryoma sighed. "Senpais, leave Ryuuzaki alone. And for the last time, she is not my girlfriend."

And for the second time that day. The Tennis Court was engulfed with silence. Inui stopped his quick scribbling.

"She isn't?" Eiji was the first one to recover from the prince's declaration which seemed to have broken some of his teammate's hopes.

"But Eiji said- "

"Yes, exactly. Eiji-senpai said it."

Oishi was halted midway before he can finish his sentence as he then understood what the lad just said. Of course, how can they be so stupid. The news came from Eiji. Eiji who always brings them false news for immediately assuming things before even analyzing what the true circumstances are.

"I'm sorry senpai-tachi."

"Why are you apologizing Sakuno-chan? It's not your fault. It's all because of Eiji-senpai."

"Hey! Your one to talk Momo. If I can remember it correctly, you were the one who introduced Sakuno-chan to me as ochibi's girlfriend. And I have a perfectly good memory, mind you. You're never mooching free burgers from me. Ever!"

"Hey wait! Don't be so mean senpai! I was just joking!"

"Momoshiro, Kikumaru, 20 laps around the court for disrupting practice and bringing false news."

The two stopped their ongoing bicker and proceeded to their laps but not before saying sorry to Sakuno for the trouble and saying that it was nice to meet a friend of their Ochibi's specifically, a girl. They know better than to complain from the captain's order.

Sakuno responded them that it was okay and it was nice meeting them as well when she recognized that lunch break was almost over and that it was time for Ryoma and her to go back to class. The two of them bade farewell to their senpais and proceeded for their class.

"Your teammates are really funny Ryoma."

They are currently walking to their classroom after saying their farewell from their senpais. Ryoma raised his eyebrow at Sakuno. Sakuno stared at him questionably when it dawned to her why Ryoma was giving her that kind of look. With spots of pink covering her cheeks, she immediately muttered an apology for her mistake.

"I-I meant, Ryoma-kun. Sorry."

Ryoma smirked. "It's okay. You can call me anything you want. Except for that blasted word Eiji-senpai always calls me."

Sakuno giggled at this. "Then you can also can me anything you want."

A smirk. "Okay then, wobbly hips, klutz, abnormal hair, stu-"

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Sakuno retorted giving Ryoma a slap to his arms.

Ryoma smirked. Sakuno made a face.

The vigorous tennis practice has just ended and Echizen Ryoma was more than thankful than a beggar having his meal after a week for finally escaping his nosy senpais (see: Momoshiro and Eiji). Tennis practice for the day was more than stressful than usual for his stupid senpai's unending taunts about his and Sakuno's relationship. What pissed him more was that they came up to the point of saying that not because they were friends now it doesn't mean they can't be lovers in the future and that for now they were just too naïve to notice each other's undying love. So when practice ended and Momoshiro asked him for a free afterschool burger munching courtesy of Eiji-senpai (with Eiji's hysterical whimperings in the background that it won't be his treat this time). Though free burgers sounds very inviting, he knows how much Eiji-senpai tries to deny paying the burgers but at the end of the day, he eventually will. But the hunting feeling that his senpais will just continue to tick him off with their unending teases and love advises was much too terrifying to live for. So, with a large scowl, he ignored the invitation and decided to go straight home. Maybe he can let his Oyaji face his wrath for his senpais.

Upon passing the gate he noticed an auburn twin-braided girl standing, seemingly waiting for someone and desperately looking at her phone.

"Ryuuzaki?"

The girl looked up from reading the text message she just received.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"What are you doing here? School ended an hour ago."

"I know, I am waiting for Obaa-chan. Were supposed to go home together. But, she's currently attending a meeting and just informed me now. Apparently, she forgot. Again! And we're supposed to check out that new ice cream parlor just across the street."

Ryoma looked thoughtful for a moment when a sudden idea rushed up to him. "Why don't we go together instead? I need to cool off." Maybe his senpais got a little over-board today and he could really use an ice cream.

"Really?"

Ryoma nodded, Sakuno beamed at him and off they went to the new ice cream parlor just across the street. Ryoma, forgetting his plans of beating his father today.

"Hey Ryoma."

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering, we've been friends for a while. But I don't really know much about you besides that your really great at tennis and very popular with girls. So, why don't we play a game?"

They were on their way for that new ice cream parlor when Sakuno couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"Hn. What game?"

"Nothing much really. I just ask you a question. You answer it then it's your turn to ask me after."

"Hn. Okay. Ask away then."

Sakuno smiled. "Okay, first question. Why do you play tennis?"

"Quite personal. Are you planning to be a reporter?"

"Yes, actually. I was planning to study journalism in the future. But you still need to answer my question."

Ryoma grunted. "There's no backing away huh? Okay, to answer you truthfully, I don't really know. Its just that one day I woke up and I was itching to hold a racquet and throw a ball at my goof excuse for a father."

Sakuno giggled. "So, tennis was pretty much is your life huh? No wonder you're so silent and boring."

Ryoma stopped in his tracks looking at Sakuno from behind with blank eyes and an unreadable expression. Sakuno noticed that Ryoma is not walking beside her nor is he following her anymore so she looked back and noticed Ryoma staring blankly her.

She stared back…

And stared…

And burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryoma frowned as he recovred from the sudden shock of Sakuno's retort against him.

"It just..haha…your..your…face! hahahaha…it's priceless… hahahahahaha!" Sakuno said in between laughs. When the laughing finally died down with Ryoma irritatingly waiting for it stop. It was a long wait, mind you.

Sakuno let out a big sigh first as she tried to recompose herself and try to explain her sudden outburst. "I was just joking okay? Your reaction was just really funny. I didn't expect it to affect you too much. Your just usually too bored to care so I thought that comment wouldn't really matter to you."

"I'm not that heartless you know. And yes, it does matter cause that may also mean that you're getting bored at hanging out with me right?" _Gosh, I'm getting mushy. Curse you Ryuuzaki. _Ryoma added in his thoughts and lowered the brim of his cap to hide his softening expression.

Sakuno grinned at him. "You shouldn't think that okay? You just made me very happy for these past few weeks and I'm really thankful to you for that, that sometimes I think that it was too good to be true."

Sakuno finished it with very serene smile specially directed at Ryoma.

_Man. _

"Hn. You should be thankful as well. I would have walked out on you if your laugh just wasn't too won-"

_Wait. Pause. Stop. Hold your horses' tiger._

"Wasn't too what?"

_Wasn't too wonderful to hear. But I'm not telling you that._

"Hn." And with that Ryoma proceeded to walk.

"Hey! What was is it you're going to say?" Sakuno yelled after him.

"Hurry up Ryuuzaki or your ice cream parlor's going to close soon!"

"Oh yeah! Hai! Wait for me!" and she ran after Ryoma.

_Good thing she's too easily distracted._ Smirk.


	5. Introducing me Part 2

A/N: Hello! I just want to greet all the readers and their wonderful reviews! especially **"iza". You leave a review in every chapter! i love you!**

::DISCLAIMER:: I do not own P.O.T and it's characters.

Chapter 5: Introducing me (Part II)

"Mou. I didn't see this one coming." Sakuno pouted for the fifth time.

After they have gotten they're ice creams, with Ryoma's constant teases on Ryuuzaki's choice of ice cream flavor. Strawberry. It's not really something unusual, it's just that he might have an allergy for anything pink. Or just maybe because of this fangirls showering him with "presents". It was all very pink and frilly and disgusting. Yeah, blame it to the fangirls. So he settled for the chocolate flavor.

Seeing Ryuuzaki's satisfied expression, they paid for the lovely treats and started their walk home. And that's when the heavy downpour began. Thus causing them to be stranded under an old oak tree they passed by upon trying to find a place for shelter.

"Hey, I don't thinks this rain's gonna end soon and my house is just a few blocks from here."

Sakuno pouted even more. "So you're going home first and you're gonna leave me here?"

"Tsk. Of course not stupid." Sakuno frowned even more.

"You'll come with me. I think my regulars jacket can be enough to shield us two for a while."

"But, grandma will be worried. What if she's waiting for me at home right now. And I can't inform her, my battery's dead."

"It's okay, call her when we get home."

Sakuno started to accept the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I'm not? Now get under the jacket and when I count to three we run. Got it?"

Sakuno nodded.

1

2

3

…

And off they run together under the heavy downfall of cold raindrops with only each other's presence and Ryoma's trusted regulars' jacket for comfort.

***(",)***

"Oh Ryoma! Your dripping wet!" exclaimed a very worried Rinko Echizen as she heard the familiar voice of her "young man" as he announced he's arrival.

"Where have you been? I am worried sick. Don't tell me you were playing tennis again under the rain! My little ma-"

"Mom! I'm okay. And no, I was not playing tennis."

"Oh, thank goodness then. Now, hurry up and get inside, you need to change, now."

Said mother was too busy petting his precious son that she didn't even notice a little lady, hidden behind her son. She only stopped her petting (that is really now causing a red-faced Ryoma) when she heard a giggle from behind.

"Oh, and what do we have here?"

"Huh? Uhm, hello I am Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno stopped her giggling when she also noticed that Mrs. Echizen finally noticed her as well.

"She's a friend. We're on the way home when the downpour had greeted us. Her house is farther than here so I offered for her to stay for a while until the rain stops."

"Oh, if that's the case, come in then. You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer."

Rinko led them to the living room. The interior, as Sakuno noticed was very simple and has a traditional aura into it. It was a little bigger than what they have in their own house but she felt at home immediately as the room was giving her a very homey aura.

"Hey mom, where's oyaji? I noticed something's odd here, it's very quiet."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I sent him to look for you. Ha-ha-ha. I'll just call him to tell him you're here now."

"Hn. I'm going to change."

"Okay. And as for you young lady- Rinko turned to a wet Sakuno. –we must find something for you to change into. Nanako!"

"Yes auntie?"

From the kitchen emerged a dark-haired girl, noticeably older than her, who Sakuno assumed, must be Nanako.

"Nanako, this is Ryoma's "friend", Sakuno-chan. They were kinda stuck in a situation, and as you can see she's dripping wet. And maybe you have some spare clothes for Sakuno-chan to borrow for the mean time." Explained Mrs. Echizen, giving more emphasis as she said the word friend.

"A friend huh? Wow, that's a first. Okay then, I'll just check upstairs. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

***(",)***

"Thank you for today Ryoma-kun."

Young Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma are sitting at the front porch of the Echizen Residence heads held up in the sky now covered with a sea of stars, and each holding a mug of steaming chocolate drink. The rain had stopped a few moments after the two have arrived at the house. Sakuno is now sporting a miniskirt and a shirt seemingly a little large for her small frame. That is all Nanako could find from her closet that can possibly fit Sakuno. After changing, she had politely asked to borrow their phone and called her obaa-san. The older Ryuuzaki said that the meeting was still unfinished and that she'll be picking up her granddaughter after she is finished. And things have gone a little troublesome from there as Nanjiro finally arrived after a call from his wife that his son was home. The moment she spotted the auburn haired girl, he did almost everything from praising his son for finally having his hormones working and that he was actually happy for he almost thought his son was gay and ended up with him hitting on Sakuno. This went on for the rest of the night until the conversation during dinner came to Sakuno's grandmother. And that's how they knew that the older Ryuuzaki was the famous Samurai's coach as well back in the olden days. And now, after a few attempts of escaping Ryoma's "very energetic" father, Sakuno has finally succeeded and was followed by Ryoma minutes after noticing that his drunken father was talking to nothing but air and the girl was gone.

"Hn."

"I had learned so much about you today." She said still looking at the stars.

Ryoma sipped his hot choco. "Really? Care to elaborate?"

Sakuno giggled. "First of all, you loved tennis and played it ever since God knows when. Your life pretty much revolve around it. I assume it's because of that you're so unsociable." She finished this off with another giggle.

Ryoma frowned. "I'm not unsociable."

Sakuno gave him an incredulous look. "And what do you call your lack of social skills?"

Ryoma frowned even more. "I prefer to call that being quiet."

Sakuno laughed at him.

"Since when did this become about me and about my social skills?"

"Ryoma-kun, the conversation actually started about you."

Ryoma grunted. _Did she just use sarcasm on me?_

"Okay, let's just continue with my elaboration. You really like chocolate ice cream."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look. I can see you really enjoyed that."

Ryoma made no abjections to argue. _She saw past through me._

"Your mother's really nice, she's a really good cook and! You're momma's "little boy."

Ryoma threw her a glare. "Don't get me started on that. No one must know about that. Got it?"

Sakuno gave him a reassuring smile.

"Your father's really…uhm…something?"

Ryoma snorted.

"Nanako seems very kind. She looks to me like an older sister." She smiled, but her eyes tell it otherwise. It seems very lonely, the usual spark in her eyes were gone. Ryoma noticed this and wondered what the change of mood is all about.

"Don't you have any siblings?"

Sakuno's eyes has only gotten lonelier, a single streak of tear has escaped. Ryoma felt alarmed. Sakuno immediately wiped the tear away.

"I was going to have a little sister." Ryoma turned to her. _was going? _"But then, she was inside mommy's belly when they had the accident. It was a rainy night and daddy was driving really fast. They're taking overtime for work again and they're trying to get to my fifth birthday party. But they never made it. The three of them had gone to heaven without greeting me a happy birthday or even just saying goodbye." And a downpour of tears followed.

Ryoma was about to say something when Sakuno beat him to it. "Don't mind me Ryoma-kun, I don't know why I just got really emotional." She sighed while wiping away the tears. She let out a big sigh. "But I'm okay now. I have already accepted it years ago."

"But, seeing your reaction about it, I say you still haven't gotten over it completely."

"Meow."

A fluffy Himalayan came out of nowhere and carefully jumped at Sakuno's lap.

"And Karupin agrees with me too." Ryoma continued.

Sakuno smiled. "Yeah. I thinks so too. I think I'm just saying that to make me feel better."

"You won't feel better unless you keep denying things. I know now's not the time but I also know that someday, everything will be okay." Ryoma gave her a half smile.

Sakuno's eyes finally shined its usual spark, only now, more breathtaking and her smile had finally reached her ears. "Thank you Ryoma-kun." She turned to the purring cat that's still cuddling her. "Thank-you too Karupin-chan."

"You must have really affected Karupun. He doesn't like a lot of people. You're lucky enough to be able to pet him."

Sakuno laughed. "I guess for my final elaboration, I say, you're a cat person Ryoma-kun."

_Beep!_

"Ooh! Grandma's here!"

__end of chapter 5__

A/N: Woot! Finally done! I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter and I hope you liked reading it too, not only the last part of this but my story itself. :D and I really appreciate the reviews, it never fails to lift my spirits up! Here are the lyrics! Hope you enjoyed!

Introducing Me

Nick Jonas

I'm good at wasting time

I think lyrics need to rhyme

And you're not asking

But, I'm trying to grow a mustache

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me

And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail

And I love it when you say my name

If you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you

There's a part of me that shows if we're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart

Well , you asked for it

For your purusing , at times confusing , slightly amusing

Introducing me

Doo doo , doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo , doo doo doo doo doo

La da da da

La da da da da da da da, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use to the word "dude"

As a noun , or an adverb , or an adjective

And I've , I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on them

I love the sound of violins

And making someone smile

If you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you

There's a part of me that shows if we're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart

Well , you asked for it

For your purusing , at times confusing , possibly amusing

Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know

Here it goes

Gonna tell you

There's a part of me that shows if we're close

Gonna let you see everything

But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart

Well , you asked for it

For your purusing , at times confusing , hopefully amusing

Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me


	6. Lean on me

::DISCLAIMER:: 'sigh' I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Lean on me!  
>When you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>'Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on

-_Lean on me, Glee Cast_

**Chapter 6: Lean on me**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno is having the weirdest, worst day of her life.

It all started from the time she woke up and realized that her alarm didn't ring. She took a mental note to change the batteries. Thus causing her to speedily change into her uniform, get her things, and dash without a thought that she forgot to eat breakfast, bring her bento for lunch (she already made it the night before), and to braid her flowing auburn tresses.

She arrived just a minute before the gate closes. Thank goodness. But that didn't end with that. The moment she stepped into class, everything went from bad to worst.

As she made her way to her seat, still not being able to recover from her exhausting run, somebody "accidentally" tripped her. Good thing her Super-Ryo-man is, as always, there to the rescue.

"What's wrong with you today? And what's up with your hair?"

"Mou. Don't get me started with that Ryoma-kun. I'm having the worst day of all the worst day of my life. And I hate to say this but I've had too many worst days in my life."

"And that's too many "worsts" to put in a sentence."

"Oh shut-up."

As they proceeded to their seats, Sakuno plopping rather too ungracefully, she's too tired to care. She rummaged her bag for her English assignment she'll have to dash, she still haven't finished it.

She searched, opened every notebook, every book, even gone as far as to pouring all her things to her desk, but to no avail, her assignment is nowhere to be found. She let out a frustrated cry.

Ryoma, sensing her distress felt the urge to twitch his eyebrows at her.

"I forgot my English assignment! I left it my desk! I was in too much hurry I forgot to stuff it in my bag!" exclaimed Sakuno, close to tears to answer Ryoma's questioning gaze.

Ryoma sighed. "Here."

Sakuno looked at the piece of paper Ryoma smashed into her desk and turned to Ryoma with a questioning look.

"Copy that and stop sulking. It's annoying."

"Thank you so much Ryoma-kun! I owe you one."

"Hurry up. Sensei's gonna be here soon."

"Hai!"

Ring!

The alarm finally signaled the end of half of the classes for today. Its lunchtime and poor Sakuno Ryuuzaki is praying for this day to be over.

The only good thing that happened so far to her for today, was Ryoma saving her from falling flat in her face and letting her copy his assignment. After English, as she run the hallways for her next class, she noticed that everywhere she passed, she always feel a painful tug as if somebody was pulling her hair but she just took the pain and proceeded to run, being late for chemistry is far more scary than being bald. Well, maybe not, but still.

During chemistry, they were assigned in pairs and was partnered up with a girl who she recognized was always stalking Ryoma. She never thought there was someone who was clumsier than her before she had met this girl. A lot of catastrophic happenings took place during chemistry when the girl always spills the chemicals in her clothes. If she's not spilling her chemicals, she's pouring the wrong chemicals in the mixture and saying that Sakuno was giving her the wrong instructions, when actually she was the one reading it thus, a long sermon and an hour detention for Sakuno after class.

"Good work Aya-chan. Detention for that Ryuuzaki girl was good. I'm sure Ryoma-sama would be too bored to wait for her and they won't be able to walk home together."

"I know. I can't believe she's that stupid to fall for my clumsy act."

"Of course. I am such a good actress and besides she's just too stupid." They giggled as they proceeded to discuss about their very successful plan.

But unbeknownst to the two of them, a very sneaky prince has heard of their conversation.

The moment Ryoma Echizen has caught the word Ryuuzaki. He's sure those two twinkle toes was up to something no good.

The creaky rooftop door opened and a beautiful sight greeted Ryoma's golden, cat-like eyes.

Leaning against the railings, is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, unbraided hair flowing with the wind.

"Why are you not eating?"

"Ryoma-kun."

"You did not answer my question Ryuuzaki."

Sakuno turned to him. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't tell me that crap. Your face says otherwise. You look pale."

"I can never get past you, can I?"

_You have no idea._

Sakuno sighed. "I forgot my lunch."

"There's the canteen."

"I don't wanna get bald."

"What?"

"I just had this strong feeling when I was walking the hallway moments ago that people are pulling on my hair."

Ryoma sighed. _I knew those girls are up to no good._

"Here."

"What's that?"

"Ow, I don't know. A muffin maybe?"

Sakuno smiled. "Thanks."

Riiinnngg!

"Can I just skip for the rest of the day?" sigh "C'mon Ryoma, it's time to go back to hell. I mean, class"

The rest of the day has never gotten easier for Sakuno. The hair pulling unknowns were still doing their job every time Sakuno passes the hallways.

In Math class, they were doing a group work and Sakuno was grouped with two girls who she recognized was always with that she was partnered up with during chemistry. They were complaining and explaining that they honestly don't understand the lesson and made Sakuno do all the work despite the fact that Sakuno sucks at math as well. Sakuno tried her best to understand and solve the problems and praying that at least she would answer enough questions correctly even just enough points for their group to pass. But it seems the heavens are against her as well when their group was announced to have gotten the lowest grade. And what made it worse is that her groupmates were putting all the blame on Sakuno for being too lazy and for dragging them down with her. Sakuno did nothing to retort. She was too tired to answer their ungrateful appraises.

History class wasn't any better for Sakuno. She hoped nothing bad happened here. She wouldn't wanna hate her favorite subject. But as we all now, this day woudn't just let things work out for her. They're having a pop quiz. Though Sakuno was feeling confident, she always ace history quizzes without studying when this girl sitting behind her was kicking her chair and asking for answers. Sakuno was very doubtful, she's afraid of getting caught, for she wouldn't wanna disappoint their sensei for she has come to like Sakuno for always having the best grade for this subject. But having fate against her side for today, they were caught and the cheating girl has accused Sakuno of forcing her to copy off of her. And thus, Sakuno earned a shower of lectures and heart-wrenching talk of disappointment.

All in all, Sakuno's worsest of all worst days, was mostly composed of troublesome girls from every class. She doesn't know if this is just a coincidence or the whole female population of Seigaku has a hidden grudge against her.

The bell signaled the end of all the classes for today and Sakuno was more than relieved.

"At last! Just one hour of detention and I'm out of here!" Sakuno thought and hurriedly went to detention room in attempt to end this day immediately.

Half-walking, half-running through the hallway, Sakuno stopped in her tracks as she was blocked by a group of girls. The one in the front, standing as if she was the leader of the group was her chemistry partner. And the rest of them she recognized was the girls from her different classes which had caused her all those troubles.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the leader of the group.

Sakuno looked at her with questioning eyes. "Ano, is there something you want? You see, I'm late for detention and I might get an extra hour if I don't go now."

"What is it we want you ask? It's simple really, we want you to stay away from Ryoma-sama. And if you get late, we don't care. We'd love to hold you up for a while. An extra detention hour for you would be for our obvious advantage wouldn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh don't play dumb you stupid flirt. You're a nobody, how did you get Ryoma-sama's attention huh? Did you put some kind of a potion in his drink or did you put a spell on him, huh witch?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a witch nor do I know how to cast a spell or make some weird potion. All I know is that I'm late and I must go now." Sakuno tried to get past through the angry ladies glaring daggers at her. But her attempts were of no use against a mob of angry fangirls blocking her way. But Sakuno was insistent, and she was harshly pushed against the wall.

"Ow!" Sakuno cried in pain as she massaged the throbbing ache in her head where she was forcefully slammed.

"Where do you think you're going witch?"

"To detention, with me." A deep, angry voice answered for Sakuno.

Six surprised eyes turned to see cold, golden eyes.

"R-ryoma-s-sama, w-what are you do- doing h-here? I thought you h-have tennis pr-practice." Aya, the group's leader let out a terrified giggle.

"No. I have detention. And I believe that girl has one too."

Ryoma pulled Sakuno gently from her crouching figure leaning against the wall.

"B-but Ryoma-sama, that g-girl's nothing but a bitch! She's done something to you! I just know it! You should stay away from her!"

Ryoma threw the shaken girl a deathly glare.

"You stay away from her. If I see you in close proximity of her ever again. I'm afraid I'd do something I'd regret. And I don't care if you're a girl. You don't act like one."

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Shut-up. Remember what I said." And with last terrifying gaze, Ryoma dragged Sakuno away from the deranged fangirls.

"Ryoma-kun, where are we going? This is not the way to detention."

"Clinic"

"What? No! I'll go by myself. You go on to detention room. I've caused you enough trouble for today."

"Don't be stubborn. I am not leaving you."

"Ryo-"

"Just hush and hurry up."

Sakuno sighed. There's no point arguing with this guy.

-Detention Room-

"You two are late! Now you have two hours detention."

Sakuno frowned. Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. And they proceeded to their respective seats.

"You know the rules. No, talking. No eating. No having fun. Now, sit still, while I do my business."

"Hai sensei."

"What did I say about talking Ms. Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno looked at him unbelievingly and made a zipping action in her mouth indicating that she'll shut-up.

Thirty bloody minutes has passed and the two teenagers are bored to death. While sensei was too engrossed to the book his reading, Sakuno was done counting the number of tiles in the classroom. She snuck a glance at Ryoma. It seems like he's more bored than she was.

To pass the time, she started to think over the things that happened to her for just a single day. She started to realize that Ryoma is sure to be a popular guy and that this was really what she deserved for being able to talk to him. But it never occurred to her that his 'admirers' hated her to the extent of doing those horrible things to her. Now, she's really sure that some inconveniences happening to her for these past few days are not merely coincidences. The hate letters on her desk, the dirt stuffed in her shoe lockers, and the constant 'trips' she's been having lately. Yes, she was clumsy but not as clumsy as to fall every second she passes gossiping girls. Yes, perfectly polished nails in purely massaged feet have been blocking her along the corridors for a while now.

The encounter with the murderous girls ago was her wake-up call. She's Ms. Invisible, how could she possibly think someone as awesome as Ryoma would go as far as befriending her.

_Maybe, he just pities me for being such a miserable prick. Ryoma's a good guy and I'm causing him a lot of trouble. I should apologize now and maybe just stay away from him from now on. _

She looked at the sensei whose still reading then diverted her gaze to the bored looking lad sitting next to her. _If we can't talk… _She glanced at her back pack._ Aha! I've got an idea!_

Echizen Ryoma is bored with a capital B. What the heck is _no having fun?_ Is that really an acceptable rule? But of course, this is detention. It wouldn't be a punishment if all you have to do for hours is to sit.

He was about to roam his eyes around the room when he felt a soft tug in his uniform. He turned his gaze to the auburn haired lass having the most unfortunate of all her days and realized she's trying to get his attention. He was about to ask what she wants when she put a finger before her lips indicating for him to stay silent and shoved a piece of paper in her desk.

He was puzzled what this is all about when the girl idly pointed out to the written words in the blackboard.

"NO TALKING. NO EATING. NO HAVING FUN"

Oh yeah, no talking. But Ryoma isn't known to being one who follows the rules. Well maybe except if contradicting those rules will cause you fifty laps around campus. But he decided otherwise. He's going to bare with whatever clumsy pants has got in her sleeves.

Ryoma returned to look at her and Sakuno made movements instructing him to read the note.

Oh yeah, the note. He tore his gaze from the girl and read over the controversial piece of paper.

_I'm sorry._

Ryoma smirked. This girl, tch' He fished out his pen from his front pocket and scribbled an answer then returned the note to the girl.

Ryoma observed the girl after reading his quick reply. He noticed her cheeks started to tint pink and a slow smile radiating her then gloomy face.

_I didn't know you were a witch._

Sakuno carefully tore a page from her notebook, silently enough not to disturb the busy teacher from his reading and preventing them from getting to more trouble.

_Sorry. I really haven't known until they told me about it. I have to ask grandma about it when I get home._

Sakuno casually held the paper in place enough for Ryoma to read her answer. Ryoma smirked then made a sign to give him the paper. Sakuno obliged and Ryoma scribbled.

Sakuno read the lad's retort.

_Your hair's too long. You could've whipped those Ursulas with that._

Sakuno stifled a laughed and looked at Ryoma with almost tearful eyes due to preventing herself from laughing her head off.

Ryoma snickered and instructed her to look at the back of the note. Again, Sakuno obliged.

_Mada mada dane._

Sakuno stuck a tongue at him upon reading the cat-eyed boy's usual phrase.

Yes, this day has been very awful to her. But, it has been a sunny ending to a rainy day thanks to this mischievous boy sitting with bored eyes and smirking in all his might.

And so, the usual boring detention hours were spent with two teenagers passing notes in secrecy, muted giggles, teasing smirks, and two tired but satisfied teens.

__end of cha-_

"Hey wait!"

Sakuno exclaimed as they are taking their walk home.

"Ryoma-kun, how did you get detention?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just spilled some kind of mixture to a certain stupid chemistry teacher."

Ryoma smirked, and Sakuno gave him a bewildered look.

__end of chapter 6__

A/N: woot! Finished! Hope you dear readers enjoyed it! And song for this chapter is lean on me performed by the glee club: New Directions! I decided to change my ways and just put part of the lyrics. :)


	7. I'd Lie

If you ask me if I love him, I'd Lie.

_I'd lie, Taylor Swift_

Chapter 7: I'd lie

"Ne, Eiji-senpai, I'm Bored"

"If you call wolfing down extra large buns of heart disease causing patties bored, then I whole heartedly agree with you." Eiji said exasperated with the way his kouhai is stuffing five burgers in his excessively big mouth.

"You don't understand Eiji-senpai. I'm bored and so I get rid of the boredom by eating but then I'm getting bored with eating now so you have to suggest something for me to get busy with."

"You have such strange mentality do you know that? I simply don't understand how you can take in that amount of fats in just one eating. I mean, I do admit that I too have a large appetite. But seeing with how you're going now, I can modestly say I would have already puked several minutes ago. And if you're bored, I've got an advice for you. Stop eating!" The red haired acrobat ended his rant with a huff.

Momo momentarily stopped filling in his mouth and turned to his senpai.

"Fers of owl shenp-"

"Can you please swallow that off before talking to me?"

Momo gruffed. He took a sip of his extra large coke and finished swallowing the remnants of the burgers he just devoured. A minute and seven seconds later, nothing was left to chew and he was ready to talk clearly but not before gnawing a handful of fries as a finale.

Eiji covered his mouth in disgust and Ryoma gave his senpai an incredulous look.

".Disgusting." Ryoma said dryly, speaking for the first time since his senpais' exchange and emphasizing every word to show his abhorrence despite the lack of emotion in his deliberation.

"Okay, first of all I know you boneheads wouldn't understand but I am proud to say that I have a special thing. Magical power as you may call it."

"Who are you? Merlin?"

"No, but I bet what I can do is something he can't."

"Oh yeah? What inexistent, useless ability would that be?"

"It's not inexistent nor is it useless. It's the power of Food Pheromone! Cool isn't it?"

"I should stop hanging out with you. You're mental."

"I know I should be nagging little ochibi here Momo for being mean and disrespectful to his senpai but I totally agree with him. I swear from this day onwards, I'll start eating five servings of extra large burgers. At least I'll be half as crazy as you. You finish at least ten servings in normal intakes and you're getting pretty crazy."

"Geez. Your just saying that 'cause you don't have that special connection I have with food."

"Any sane person would know food don't talk, or in any way possible communicate with human beings. Well maybe before they were skinned, grilled and served before you begging to spare their lives but that's beyond the point. The only connection I knew of between people and food is that people is in need of regular intake of food. It's a need, not any special whatnots."

"Wow. I never thought you can be that philosophically adequate Eiji-senpai. You almost sounded very smart."

"Why do I even bother? I knew you mortals wouldn't understand."

"So now you're not only a wizard but an immortal weirdo. I take it back when I said you have strange mentality. I say you are one insane voodoo freak."

"I think I'll go now before food enchanter here drags us to his kingdom of chocolate mountains and milky oceans. I don't wanna spend my life in a prison cell made of broccoli with only a food supply of spinach 'cause his highness here has consumed all of the kingdom's edible not-vegetables." Ryoma cut-in the conversation standing up.

His senpais gawked at him with utter amusement. Ryoma lifted an eyebrow at them.

"Wow ochibi. That was the longest sentence I've heard from you."

"I didn't know you can be that creative."

"Well now you do, Ja!"

Ryoma walked out the burger joint, the chimes shingling to announce his departure. The two senpais was still left dumbfounded without any notice that the lad has left without paying leaving the shell-shocked senpais and all his expenses.

"Fancy seeing you here Ryoma. And in the supermarket of all places."

"Hn." Ryoma tilted the brim of his cap as recognition to the auburn-haired girl's presence.

After escaping the maniacs' a.k.a Momo and Eiji from the burger joint, Ryoma proceeded to the supermarket to buy something Nonoko has asked him before he'd gone off to meet his senpais.

As much as he doesn't want to do the task at hand, he knew there was no chance in escaping his cousin especially when it's that time of the month. He's been going off in circles for a few minutes around the supermarket constantly passing by the feminine necessities isle checking for any females lurking through that horrific area. But luck doesn't seem to be in his side today for the area doesn't seem to run out of girls.

As he was about to do another round check, he stopped midway as a familiar angelic voice perked up his ears momentarily making him forget his current dilemma. Sakuno greeted him with her usual politeness as he answered her with an indifferent shrug. And then it clicked. Forgotten dilemma rushed back to him as he stared at the solution absentmindedly standing in front of him. His luck has just turned.

"Ne Ryuuzaki. Can I ask you a favor?"

Sakuno looked at him questioningly. It's not every day that the cocky tennis prince asks for a favor. It's usually him who's always doing her the favor so this "favor" might be good.

"Aha. What would that be?"

Ryoma gestured her to come nearer. She obliged as he leaned in to whisper something.

"Can you get some of those… you know… those things you use if it's that time of the month. My cousin asked me to."

Sakuno ? Time of the month? Cousin? And bam, she got what Ryoma was trying to ask from her. She looked directly at Ryoma and noticed the pink spots now embracing his usually stoic façade. He's embarrassed. This is something she don't see everyday and the moment is too priceless to pass up. And she did what Ryoma was most afraid of the moment he said that blasted favor.

She laughed at him.

Ryoma grunted. "If you're going to laugh like an idiot all day then forget it."

"Wait! Wait!" Sakuno exclaimed trying hard to stifle more laughs. "I'll do it for you okay. Being oversensitive is not necessary. Sheesh. You should try being more of a sport."

"I don't need to be sport. I always win."

"Yeah. And you're the one laughing at my face right now, aren't you."

Ryoma turned to walk away but Sakuno held his arm to stop him. Ryoma looked at her with forced anger.

"I'm sorry okay. Please don't be mad. I'll go get it now."

Ryoma's expression softened. "Good. "

Sakuno smiled, relieved. "Wait there. I'll be back."

"Ii Data."

"Now that was unexpected."

"Is it just me? Did I just see him blush?"

"No, it's not just you."

"Did he just go softie on her?"

"Saa. Those were really good shots. I should ask these two to model for me."

"If I did that, by now I'd have gotten pretty tennis ball bruises in every part of my body."

"Fsshhuuu. How did I get dragged in this? This is stupid."

"Shut-up Mamushi. You're blowing our cover."

"You should listen to your annoying voice right now and see who's really blowing our cover."

"Shut it you two. Another word and feel the goodness of my Penal Tea 3.0. I could use some experimental monkeys right now."

The Seigaku Tennis Regulars was crouched down, hiding behind a table stacked sardine cans with curious stares focusing on them as passersby see six grown teenagers (Tezuka's not here. He's never answered a single call from Inui.) mumble and try their best to hide behind the said table.

You might be wondering how these, 'people' got here. Maybe, a little flashback might help.

'_Flashback_

"_Momo, I think Ochibi's mutated."_

"_And you call me crazy."_

_Momo spat at his senpai. They have just recovered from their shock after their kouhai has left and that was the first to come out from Eiji's mouth._

"_No! I'm serious!"_

"_And you think I'm not?"_

"_Momo, were way past your eating obsession. Get over it." _

"_It's not an obsession, it's a habit."_

_Eiji rolled his eyes at him._

"_Again, were over that. Don't you notice a change in ochibi in these past days?"_

"_If you mean, he's gotten cheerful, kind, and free-spirited. Then, no."_

"_Yes Momo! You've nailed it all!"_

_Momo fixed him a puzzled look._

"_Okay maybe your descriptions are a little exaggerated. But really, lately he seems more relaxed, and he doesn't growl at us as much as he usually does. Admit it Momo, you two spend most of the time together."_

"_That just sounded so gay senpai. And we haven't really been hanging out much lately. Echizen's always so AWOL. We don't walk home together anymore. He always has something to do after practice."_

_Eiji tried to process the information Momo said and with a few moments of thinking, a wide grin started to play._

"_Ne Momo, didn't you say you were bored?"_

"_Yes I did Eiji-senpai, and I think I know just what I want to do." Immedieately catching his senpai's growing grin._

"_Ahem. Excuse me sirs. This will be you check." came a waitress's voice as she gave them their check._

"_What?" Momo screamed, wide eyed as he stared at the expense of their food consumption._

"_How did it get this big for two people?"_

"_Actually, that's a bill for three people sir. The handsome young gentleman who was with you here hasn't paid for anything before he left."_

'_end of flashback_

And so, here they are. It really just started with Momo and Eiji and then Inui happened to pass by scribbling in his trusty notebook and muttering to himself when he noticed two snickering tennis players hiding behind the sardine stack. The spying duo spotted the spectacled senpai and invited him with their scheme. He agreed of course, this would be good data involving Echizen and the coach's granddaughter. Everything went downhill from there as Inui called the remaining regulars. Everyone came. Fuji, saying this will be interesting. Taka, being with Fuji with the time of Iniu's call was a little hesitant but that didn't last long when a tennis racquet was magically transported in his hands. Oishi rushed as soon as he got the call worrying that this might cause trouble for the team. Kaido was stubborn enough not to come but given that Eiji's quick eyes spotted him turning from the sweets isle, he was hurriedly dragged to join the party. Why Kaido was in the supermarket, in the sweets isle no less was beyond anyone's understanding. And as for the captain, we all know he doesn't include in stupid schemes, much more when it was masterminded by two airheads a.k.a Momoshiro Takeshi and Eiji Kikumaru.

"Did someone hear what he whispered to her?"

"Now that you asked…"

"Shhhh guys, Ryuuzaki-chan's back. And what's that she's holding?"

Eiji, being the one with the greatest eyesight among the team, gingerly eyed the object Sakuno was trying to hand over Echizen but Ryoma seems to be hesitant in handling the said object. He squinted his eyes and there! He burst into laughter.

"What is it Eiji-senpai?"

"He-he he asked her to get napkins!"

The team silenced for a moment before joining Eiji's burst. Even Kaido snickered a little.

"Is it clear to everyone now what Echizen has asked of Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Here Ryoma-kun! Got it!"

"Hn. Thanks."

Sakuno handed over the said favored object but seems like Ryoma was hesitant in looking at the object moreover touching it. Sakuno Sighed.

"Okay, I'll purchase it."

"I'll get you strawberry ice cream?" Ryoma suggested.

Sakuno giggled. "Ice-cream sounds good."

"Good." nodded Ryoma and if you're as quick as Eiji, you would have caught that sliver of a smile that hugged his dazzling feature for a second.

"90% probability of Echizen asking Ryuuzaki to buy the thing for him."

"Ha-ha. Echizen you pussy."

"Who grown up man wouldn't be embarrassed being caught buying such a thing stupid head?"

"I wouldn't. My sisters always ask me to buy those for them."

"Was that a smile just now?"

'_Friday, Tennis Practice_

"Echizen, my man!"

_My man? Isn't this airhead always one to treat me like I was a toddler?_

"…"

"Oh c'mon, you really loved being called ochibi eh?"

"In your dreams."

"Don't act so innocent now Echizen. We know."

"What are talking about?"

".Sakuno-chan." Momo sing-songed rounding-up Echizen.

Ryoma twitched an eyebrow at him. "No, I don't."

Eiji snickered, it may be just for a second but nothing can ever pass by his amazing cat-eyes. He saw that tinge of shock that registered in the prodigy's eyes before immediately getting back to its bored, lifeless look. He sure was quick to hide his emotions, but not quick enough to escape Eiji's watch.

"You don't? But you see, we, your senpais here had just the list to prove you wrong." Eiji replied, if he's going to sail this boat of denial, well Eiji's determined to make that ship sink.

"Bring it."

"Inui?" Eiji addressed the Data-man.

"Based on my keen 'observation' for a week, I can rationally infer that this 'List of Ryoma Echizen's evaluation on his infatuation towards Ryuuzaki Sakuno' is as accurate as the statement one plus one is equal to two."

"In translation, we have watched you for a week and through that, we had come up with the 'List of why Ochibi likes Sakuno-chan!'"

Yes, after the Echizen-Ryuuzaki encounter in the supermarket, the Seigaku Tennis Regulars has engaged themselves to a whole week of spyi- ahem, observing the youngest of their group.

"Oh really? Do enlighten me."

"Interested are we Echizen? Now on with it."

" **Reason no. 1** You talk to her."

"Of course. I'm not mute."

"We know, but she's a girl."

"I talk to Eiji senpai."

"Yes bu- HEY!"

Ryoma smirked.

"Hurtful!" And at that, Eiji ran off crying to his doubles partner explaining himself in between sniffs. "Liking cute things isn't girly right?" When no one answered, he exclaimed at a higher volume. "RIGHT?" and stated wailing again.

"Moving on. We all know Echizen that you had grown this unwritten phobia with girls, standing too close to them, much more engaging yourself to a conversation towards someone of the female species."

"She's talkative, I can't shake her off. And that's not good enough reason."

"Patience Echizen, we've still got more on our plate."

"**Reason no. 2. **You walk her home."

"The girl's directionally challenged."

"Yes, but you see you're Ryoma Echizen, you couldn't care less."

"The coach will kill me."

"Of course she will." Fuji smirked. _You're not only the Prince of Tennis, you could be crowned Prince of Denial as well huh Echizen? _

"**Reason no. 3 **You buy her ice cream. Strawberry ice cream."

"I owed her a favor."

"Whatever you say."

"**Reason no. 4 **You blushed when you were with her.**"**

"I was feeling a little peachy that time. I did not blush." Ryoma retaliated in the most convincing way possible.

"Aha." Momo replied, not the least bit shaken with Ryoma's attempt of denial.

"**Reason no. 5 **You smile at her."

"No I don't. It was a smirk. You should know the difference better that anyone Inui-senpai."

"Of course I do."

"Hn."

"Well I think were done here." Exclaimed Inui, shutting his notebook.

"That was it? I thought you'll never run out of reasons."

"You never run out of excuses yourself."

"I was just clearing up your bogus accusations."

"Okay, we get it. You're a smart kid Echizen. But just answer this once truthfully then you can forget our list of 'bogus accusations'"

"Fair enough."

"Do you, Echizen Ryoma, like Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

Ryoma lowered the brim of his cap and smirked. "No." _But I don't 'not like' her either._

"And the list goes on." Fuji muttered, cerulean eyes twinkling in delight.

Seems like ochibi here pass up as a quite excellent sailor, and it will take more than that list to take his ego-ship down. But this little sailor should be ready, for the pirates are ready for battle.

"What are you doing their fooling around? 30 laps around the court, now!" Boomed the captain's calm but cynical voice.

But for now, the pirates are going to run 30 laps or the captain orders them to walk the plank.

__end of chapter 7__

_A/N: hello, it's been a while..but..leave a review? pretty please?_


	8. Today was a Fairytale Part 1

_Today was a Fairytale, Taylor Swift_

Chapter 18: Today was a Fairytale

'Welcome to Seigaku Tennis Club Attraction, The TeniPuri Kingdom!' Eiji cheerfully announced the grand opening of the tennis clubs contribution for the yearly Seishun Gakuen Festival.

'Since this year's theme for the festival is medieval time, the Tennis Club has come up with an idea of making a mini kingdom!'

Eiji's eager spectators 'oohed' in anticipation.

'Now, let me, the kingdom's royal jester, Eiji Kikumaru, bring you around the wonderful land of TeniPuri Kingdom!'

It's that time of the year again, the annual Seigaku Festival. Every year, Seigaku celebrates this festival to give students a few days break after vigorous weeks of studying for exams just a week ago from the festival. One thing the students always look forward to in this special event is the theme. The student council chooses a theme every year and on the day of the festival, students dress and wear outfits accordingly to the theme. And since this year's theme is, according to Eiji, medieval times, students flaunt their different medieval outfits. The school is packed with princesses, knights, dragons, and many more.

'In this corner here, as you can see is 'The Great Fortuneteller, Inui's sacred tent. Payments depend on the amount of effort it takes for him to calculate the actual probability for your questions. The harder it is for him to calculate, the lesser you pay.'

'Wait, Mr. Jester, sir. Shouldn't it be the other way around?' a girl spoke from the back of the crowd.

'Oh no, no, no! The fortuneteller wants to test his abilities by answering hard questions!'

'Oh.'

'Yes, now does anybody have other questions? No? Okay then lets proceed.'

The audience nodded and followed Eiji's lead. Eiji has brought them to the different parts of the courts- ahem- kingdom, and the people that served there.

They passed the market, where you can find the finest foods especially made by chef Kawamura. He works for the palace during special occasions. They then proceeded to the local doctor's place, managed by Oishi. 'Don't mind him though, nobody really needs him here 'cause everybody at TeniPuri Kingdom is very healthy and safe! He's just a worry freak, so the king let him build his own clinic for him to stop annoying the people.' Say's Eiji earning him a disheartened 'hey!' from Oishi.

But not only did he show the visitors the places, he introduced them also to the people of the kingdom. Except for the jester himself, there are other entertainers as well. This includes the snake charmer Kaido, but then he doesn't need a snake, he just charms himself because he already looks like one which had many of the audience laugh and Kaido to growl. They also hold games, most popular if which is the pie eating contest with the incredible all time champion Momoshiro just waiting for someone to beat him.

'And now, we finally proceed to the castle!'

Feminine squeals erupted from the crowd, which is mostly made up of girls. So, it was quite a loud squeal.

Eiji produced a horn which he just magically pulled from nowhere and blew at it in a rather too off-key way that made the girls stop squealing and cover their ears instead. They were now standing in front of a make-shift stage covered by thick, red curtains.

'Quiet now ladies, the King and the Prince are quite… irritable, for lack of better words… and now, Lo and Behold! - Momo and Oishi pulled the curtain to the opposite sides of the stage – Prince Ryoma, and King Tezuka! And the man standing behind the king is the Kingdom's Royal Adviser, Fuji.'

The squeals had resumed, but this time, louder and accompanied by shouts of marriage proposals, and child-bearing offers for the three wonders in the stage.

Fuji has that ever present smile plastered in his face, cheerfully greeting the audience. Tezuka was sitting idly in his own thrown, stoic as ever and handsome face devoid of any expression. And as for Ryoma, well, he's sitting in his 'throne' located left of Tezuka. His head is resting in the palm of his hand, face decorated with a deep, deep scowl.

'Kill. Me. Now' he whispered angrily to further express his utter discomfort and annoyance to what his senpais have forced him to do. It's not really much of a decision. It's just play princey or Sakuno gets hold of the list. He's not guilty about it really, he just thinks Sakuno might actually believe it and get the wrong idea. So it's no to list, hello crown for him.

'Be careful what you wished for, Echizen.' Fuji whispered back.

'Okay ladies! Later on, the palace is going to have a grand ball in search of our prince's bride here. –excited cheers again erupted from the female spectators. – you see, our old King Tezuka here is already dying! – Fuji secretly elbowed Tezuka, then Tezuka emitted a fake cough. – see? So, our king here has appointed his dear son Prince Ryoma to take over the kingdom from him. But, not before finding a fitted queen for the prince!'

'Let's get this ball going now!' a red-head shouted from the crowd which earned her cheers of agreement from the others.

'No! There's still a lady were waiting before the Prince chooses. So, I'm gonna ask you to roam around the village for now, and I shall call you back here at the palace when the ball will be starting.'

The girls cried their protest but just later on obliged and slowly dispersed to enjoy the other attractions.

!#$^^%&

'I wonder what the tennis team's attraction is and why does Eiji-senpai want me to go there badly?'

Sakuno muttered to herself as she made her way to the tennis courts. She's sporting a ragged, commoner outfit as her contribution for the festivities. She's still not familiar with this school event since she's a new student. She was informed late about this so she had no time to look for a costume anymore. Running through her closet, desperately hoping that she could find something to wear, she found a considerable outfit for the theme. It's her commoner outfit from one of their plays from their old school where she was appointed to play the role of a deaf-mute commoner girl. Her character never did have anything to with the play's story. That's just what the teacher had given her to play when she practically forgot of her and failed to give her any role.

'There you are Sakuno-chan! We've been waiting for you!'

Eiji pounced at Sakuno as she entered the gates to the court.

'E-eiji s-senpai…ca-can't… b-breath!'

'Oh my gosh! Eiji! Let her go! You're killing her!'

'Huh? – Eiji looked at his dying kouhai- oh my! Sorry Sakuno-chan!' Eiji quickly let go of her as Sakuno took deep, quick breaths.

'Okay now, Sakuno-chan?'

'Yes. Fine. Thank you Oishi-senpai.'

'See Eiji? This kingdom needs a doctor especially when you're around.'

Eiji stuck a tongue at him. 'You're job is done here doctor, why don't you go back to your miserable little corner you call a clinic.'

'Yes, very mature jester.'

'Oh mister jester. Seems like who we've been waiting for has arrived, isn't it time to start the game?' Fuji suddenly popped out from nowhere.

'Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me royal adviser!'

'Ano, is this some kind of code now Eiji-senpai? Calling each other different names?'

'No Sakuno-chan. This is the tennis club's attraction for this year's festival. The TeniPuri Kingdom!'

'Oh. I see.'

'So you see, I'm not your senpai for today. I'm the jester! Why don't I take you to a tour around our little kingdom first?'

'Okay.'

'You see that tent over there? That's the fortuneteller, Inui's lair. And that is the market. That is where Chef Kawamura makes the best foods in town! And, you already know that little corner is for Doctor Oishi's clinic. There's the snake charmer Kaido too.'

'Ano… isn't there supposed to be a snake?'

'No need! No need indeed Sakuno-chan. He already has the features and qualities of a snake!'

'Hmmm. How about that stall, with many pies?'

'Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. That's the unbeatable pie-eater, Momo's pie eating contest booth.'

Sakuno nodded and started to look around.

'Looking for someone, eh, Sakuno-chan?'

Sakuno blushed.

'Don't worry, you'll see him in a bit. We'll just be off to the palace and we'll start the contest immediately!'

'Huh? What contest?'

'You'll see.' _Wink._

!#$$%^

'Don't even dare.'

Sakuno tried to stifle her laugh and ended up snickering at the prince.

'Oh c'mon Ryoma-kun. That role's perfect for you.'

'Hmp.'

_Tooot-torooroot-torooooot!_

'You're making my ears bleed jester.'

'Oh sorry about that your highness.'

'Never, ever blow that horn again.'

'Oh prince, that wouldn't be right! I have to use it, to call everyone's attention!' Eiji made an act of blowing the horn again.

'You have everyone's attention! Don't even think of doing that again!'

'Okay, okay. Sheesh. Can't the jester have fun here?'

'No, if you're going to kill everyone.'

'Then, that would be your fault, you're the doctor. You're supposed to save everyone from dying.'

'Enough! On with the business jester.'

'Wow, Bochuo's really getting into character huh?' Momoshiro whispered to Kaido and snickered.

'Pie eater! 20 laps around the kingdom! You too, snake charmer!'

'What? Oh, c'mon!'

'You pie-head! You've gotten me again with your stupidity!'

'Stupid? Who's stupid? You're stupid!'

'That was the lamest comeback ever.'

'That just sounded so..'

'Pie-freak! Reptile! 50 laps! Now!'

The two sweat-dropped and unwillingly ran with their laps.

'Now that was done with, since the one I've been talking about minutes ago has finally come-

'Wait! So you were talking about miss commoner here?' Aya retaliated pointing a finger at Sakuno.

'Well, technically, yes, since she's wearing a commoner outfit.'

'I won't stand for this, or neither will the other Princesses here!'

'Yes! We're Princesses and you expect a poor slave to stand a chance against us? That's an insult!'

As bizarre as how these people sounds on the way their talking, true enough, all the girls competing were all dolled up in grand, glittery, princess outfits.

'I am sorry if you have misunderstood this as an insult princesses but there was no rule for an exemption in this game. Everyone who's willing to play is allowed to; even the snake charmer can play.'

'Fshhhuuu…' Kaido hissed from the other side of the court, still running laps.

'Um…Ei- I mean, Mr. Jester, it's really okay if I don't get to join. I'll just watch here. I'm sure it'll be fun.'

'No, no, no! Every single lady in the kingdom is required to join!'

'Who says?' shot one of the 'Princesses'

'Say's the prince!'

'No, I di-'

'There is 99.9 percent chance that you'll be doing something you'll regret with that answer on the end of this game.' Inui whispered to Ryoma when he was about to deny the jester's accusation. Ryoma knows he shouldn't claim on something he didn't say but the way Inui stated his calculations on Ryoma's 'fate' just bought chills in his spine.

'I mean, yes I did.'

'See? Now all of you just have to face it!'

Frustrated growls from rabid princesses and a silent whimper from the pauper ensued.

'So now, let me explain what this game's all about.'

'Fire away Royal Adviser!'

Fuji fixed his attention to the crowd as the spectators had done the same.

'Mechanics for this game is easy beautiful ladies. We, the royal staffs, are going to ask you questions about our little prince here. You are all going to give us your answers and the prince is going to pick who gave the best answer. But other than that, he's also going to pick someone with the worst answer. And unfortunately, the lovely lady picked for the worst answer will be eliminated. Elimination will continue until only two girls will remain. The one who will win the final question will eventually earn a special prize from the prince.'

'What's the prize?'

'That, will be revealed at the end of the game.'

'So, shall we start? Let the game begin!' Eiji then again produced his trusted horn. As he was putting air into it, Oishi blocked a tennis ball at the end of the horn causing Eiji to look green and choke.

'Hey! What did you do that for?'

'You said so yourself, I'm the one to blame when anyone dies. So, I'm taking action.'

!#$%^

'Okay! Listen everybody! Here goes the first question.'

'we are still in level one so this is gonna be easy.'

'What is the prince's favorite sport?'

Minutes passed, questions answered, contestants cried, the others cheered, and now only two remains. The game has gone by quickly as the prince picked to eliminate every answer that is not to his liking, and that's a lot of answers from many different girls, or rather, a girl he finds too irritating and stupid. I mean, who would answer that the 'tennis' prince's favorite sport, is golf.

As for the little commoner girl, feelings of doubt melted as she herself began to enjoy herself throughout the game. She herself has took this as a challenge for herself for her to know how much she had known her friend for this past months that they've known each other.

'Whoo! This is quite a tough fight; we've finally come to the last two contestants. Who will win the hearts of the prince?'

'Stop it Eiji, this is not a reality t.v show.' said Oishi.

'Whatever. Now, for our last and final question. What kind of an animal person is Prince Ryoma?'

Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno smiled.

Aya held a confident façade.

'What's your answer Sakuno-chan?'

'Simple! Ryoma-kun, I mean, Ryoma-sama is a cat person!' exclaimed Sakuno with a smile.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Everyone turned to Aya.

'You innocent, stupid girl.' Aya said giving throwing Sakuno a cunning glance. 'Ryoma, is not a cat person or anything animal whatever. Being affectionate towards those thing s show weakness little girl. And Ryoma-sama is anything but weak.'

Silence blanketed the court.

'Uhm, Prince Ryoma? Who will it be?' Eiji finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone turned to Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked. 'I pick the commoner's answer.'

Sakuno sighed in relief.

'Wait Ryoma-sama? How can that be? You can be as low as this, are you?' Aya retaliated.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at her.

'i-I mean. I didn't mean to say that Ryoma-sama.'

'Enough. Guards, take her away.'

'We don't have guards.'

'Then Eiji taka her away.'

'Why me?'

'Because I want you to do it.'

'Hmp. Fine.'

Eiji dragged the still protesting girl out of the court.

'And now, let's celebrate. We have found our future king, a queen! Time for the royal Wedding ceremony!'

-_end of chapter-_


	9. Today was a Fairytale Part II

Can you feel there's magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

Fell in love when I saw you standing there

Today was a Fairytale…

_Today was a Fairytale, Taylor Swift_

'_**And now, let's celebrate. We have found our future king and queen! Time for the royal Wedding ceremony!'**_

Chapter 9: Today Was A Fairytale Part 2

'Wedding?' the two soon to be married couple exclaimed in unconceivable mixture of shock and disbelief.

'Yes, you two lovebirds heard it right. You're going to be married! Isn't that just great?'

'Great? That is not, at any circumstances 'great'.' cried Ryoma while sakuno was looking like she's gonna throw-up any minute now.

'But why? Now, your hidden love for each other will be revealed, right?' said Eiji Kikumaru gleefully.

'Ne, Sakuno-chan, are you okay?' Fuji asked, finally noticing how pail the girl is.

'Oh my, Echizen. This is bad dude. Seems like Sakuno-chan is too disgusted by the thought of marrying you she's ready to vomit. Bwahahahahahahaha.'

'Shut up porcupine-head.' Hissed Ryoma

'Hey! I'm your senpai! Respect me, you brat.'

Ryoma looked at him for a minute and 'tsk-ed'

'Hey! – '

'Momoshiro! It's either your shut-up, or another 50 laps.' Exclaimed the Captain.

'I'm gonna choose the former option.' Whimpered Momo and made an act as if zipping his mouth.

'And as for you two, the day is not getting longer and I want this event to finish immediately, so go now and do whatever ceremonies these….people are suggesting.' Tezuka said, turning his attention to the still hesitating kouhais.

'Why did he seem to hesitate calling us people?' Momoshiro whispered to the viper.

'Fssshhhhh'

Momo tensed up as he felt the captain's eyes boring holes in him and again repeated his acts of zipping his mouth.

'Well, now that it's settled! Let's proceed to the wedding!' Eiji again stated with extreme excitement.

Ryoma sighed then felt a soft thug in his sleeves.

'We don't get a say in this, do we?' asked Sakuno.

Ryoma looked from Sakuno to his senpais gleeful dances then turned back to Sakuno.

Sigh. 'I most definitely don't think so.'

And Sakuno sighed with Ryoma.

!##$%$%^%&^%*%*()

'No!'

'This is not happening!'

'Why? Why? Why?'

Tormented cries covered the entire Teni-Puri kingdom as the soon to be King and Queen Ryoma and Sakuno stand in front of a make-shift altar for their wedding.

'Ladies! Ladies! There is nothing to fret here! This little brat's getting married but I'm here for you to bare!'

Now, louder cries emerged.

'What in the world are you doing here old man?' hissed Ryoma angrily.

'Why, they – he pointed to his teammates, particularly Eiji and Momo – invited me, saying they need to have a priest, and I'm always dressed in monk clothes, so yeah.' Exclaimed Nanjiro Echizen with pride.

'That is not the same thing.'

'Doesn't matter. Who am I anyways to miss my son's wedding?'

'It would've been even slightly bearable if you weren't here.'

'What are you talking about? A son needs his father for moments like this! And will we stop talking, I want this party to get started!'

'This is not a party.'

Nanjiro looked at him for a second with a sheepish smile and proceeded to the audience.

'Now, everybody! We are gathered today in this hallowed court to witness the unity of these two beautiful souls here in front of me.'

Again, more cries emerged from the court which caused the captain quite the headache, that urged him to stand up, and with his usual cold eyes, glared at the whimpering girls as if saying 'Shut-up, or run laps around Japan even though you're not in the tennis team.'

After that, everyone seems to be so quiet.

'.'

'What the heck Eiji-senpai? Why are you crying?' asked Momo.

'I don't know what to feel! Our little ochibi has grown up!' and a river of tears soon followed.

'You-you're right Ei-eiji-senpai!' Momo, who was trying to conceal his tears are finally unable to stop it.

'Oh gosh. Kill me now.!' Ryoma, again hissed.

'Be careful what you wish for Ryoma.' Sakuno muttered. She was now wearing a make-shift veil over her flowing red locks and a holding bouquet of white roses.

'If that wish is for you to commend, then I wouldn't be too careful.'

Sakuno smiled, the anxiety seemingly vanishing. 'You always seem to lighten my load Ryoma, maybe you are my genie.'

Ryoma smirked.

'Save that for the honeymoon birdies.' Said Nanjiro, ruining the moment.

Ryoma smirked, and Sakuno's heart started to thump again, now louder.

'Why don't we fast forward, and I'll just say things which is appropriate to be muttered during weddings.'

Nanjiro turned to Ryoma.

'Do you, Ryoma 'the brat' Echizen – Ryoma glared daggers at his father – take this beautiful girl to be your queen, yada yada yada..til death do you part?'

'I don't think this is how it should be.' Said Oishi, thinking to himself.

'Nah! It doesn't matter, as long as they can say the magic words, it'll be fine.' Said Fuji.

'And if they don't?'

'Then, we'll just make them.' And the tensai smiled his usual sadistic smile.

Everyone turned for Ryoma's answer.

'We're waiting brat.'

Ryoma turned from his father to the silently whimpering girls, to his senpias, all smiling sheepishly, and lastly, to Sakuno.

Her head was bent down, but he can still see her flustered, red ears, and suddenly, just like in those dramas Nanako always watches, Sakuno slowly lifts her head up and stare back at him with the most enticing eyes he had ever seen. Maybe he was being pathetic, maybe he was being mushy, maybe he was going insane, but right then and there, he knew why that boy in the t.v can't do anything but stare back at girl. Though his brain stopped for a while, his thoughts have gone back to the question at hand. _'Do I take this girl as my queen?' _Definitely,

'I do.' And on cue, goes Ryoma Echizen's legendary smirk.

Happy cheers from the crowd, I mean, the senpais, while as for fangirls, well, simply stating, they died. Died defined by emotional torture that lead to fainting.

'Ryoma Echizen, you have proved my data wrong. II Data.'

'What seems to be the problem Inui?' asked Fuji.

'I have estimated Echizen to answer such question for a matter of ten minutes at the least, but it seems like just one look at the girl and boom!'

'I know, Echizen is so flushed right now.'

'Well son, that's a surprise... Well, why don't we proceed to the bride now.'

'My dear, lovely Sakuno-chan. Do you take this brat as your lawfully wedded husband…yada yada yada..til death do you part?'

Everybody anticipates for Sakuno's answer.

While, little Sakuno is in quite a roller coaster of emotions right now. She was indeed surprised with Ryoma's answer. Yes, she likes Ryoma, maybe even deeper than that. But she's not sure. She doesn't know what to think, she has never thought of this kind of situation. Will she accept him? Yes. But is she ready? No? Maybe? The answers are drifting through her head, she doesn't know what to say.

'Sakuno-chan?'

Sakuno was awakened from her trance, the question still unanswered, she looked at Nanjiro, then the senpais all clearly anticipating for her answer, and finally, Ryoma, who, even though she might be dreaming, looked as the one most anticipating. But, no, she still doesn't know.

'Saku-

'No. I don't think she's ready yet.'

The crowd gasped at Ryoma's sudden statement.

'But we need her answer to finish the ceremony.'

'No, we can finish this anytime. Just give her the time to think about it.' Ryoma insisted.

'Well, what do we do now then.'

'Let's make this a one-sided marriage for now.'

The court was silent.

'You are so full of surprises today Echizen. And I'm liking it.' Fuji was the first to speak.

'And how are we gonna do that?' asked Oishi.

'Since, I've already said 'I do' I'll do the remaining procedure to finish the ceremony. As for Sakuno, I'll give you a week to think about it. At exactly seven days, same time, same place, you give me your answer.'

'Wait. I have the gut feeling, that this is a confession.' Says Momoshiro.

'No duh' porcupine head.'

'Are you okay with that, Sakuno-chan?'

Everyone turned to look at Sakuno.

Sakuno, mute the whole time, slowly nodded.

'Well, now that it's settled, What's next?'

'I think, it's the exchanging of rings.'

'Yes, but we forgot to prepare rings.'

'I've got that covered.'

Another gasp.

'I'm not even surprised anymore, Echizen.'

Ryoma tsk-ed.

Then, Ryoma turned to Sakuno.

'Give me your hand.'

'B-but-'

Ryoma snatched Sakuno's hand and slipped the ring through her slender fingers. The perfect fit.

'Wow' exclaimed Eiji. 'Never thought it would come to this.'

'Me neither. I bet no one here is expecting this. Well, maybe Fuji-senpai.' Said Momo.

'Okay, after the ring…we have the..er…the kiss?'

Another series of gasps. Well, the regulars seem to be doing their breathing exercise fine today.

Everyone turned to look at Ryoma, now, slightly red. And to Sakuno, all shades of red.

Ryoma sighed. 'Well, I really do hope this helps with your decision Sakuno.'

Ryoma closed his eyes.

The senpais were watching very closely.

And Sakuno, her eyes were bulging to its highest peak.

'Cause, at that moment. Ryoma Echizen kissed Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

__end of chapter__

A/N: Hey everyone? I know it's kinda short but...Please Review!: )))))))))))))))


End file.
